KARO YA MARO
by Dayu Singh
Summary: Hiii...! Guyz...! This story is my promise to KaVi fans...! It's a DaReya , AbhiRika , KaVi story...!
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiii...! Guyz...!

This is story is specially for KaVi fans...!

.

.

.

.

IN CID BUREAU::::::

.

.

Here Shreya , tarika , acp , kavin , nd Purvi were present.

shreya is calling Daya. But he didn't picked. Nd tarika doing same thing but with Abhijeet.

After 5 mins..

shreya & tarika at the same time : sir abh phone switched off aaraha h...

acp : wtttttttt...!

Shreya : sir zaror Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir kisi musibat mai h...

acp : musibat mai h... Huhh..! Musibat koi kisika ka khoon karta h musibat mai...huhh...!

Purvi : sir asa bhi toh Ho sakta h koi unhe fasana chahta Ho...

acp : accha thik h maan liya koi unhe fasana chahta Ho ( in calm voice) but suddenly he said in anger nd in loud voice " toh fir vo humse chup kyu Rahe h...!

All shiver his sudden change...specially Purvi...

After 2 mins...

acp : ek toh ye dcp... Har case ise 24 ghante mai solve chahiye...khud toh kuch nhi karta h...huhh...

he banged his hand on table in anger.

Acp : Shreya aur tarika tum dono abhi ghar jao aur aram karo...

Both: sir par kyu...

Acp : dekho tum dono ki halat abhi thik nhi h plzz jao mai koi risk nhi le skta...

Both : okay sir...

both left.

acp : kavin Purvi forensic report aagyi...

Kavin : Haan but Hume lene jana hoga... Kyuki report toh fl mai h...

Acp : okay... Jao tum dono report leke aao...

both left.

.

.IN THE WAY OF F.L.:::::::

In the way of some water are spilled over the way of fl but Purvi can't saw it she fall but kavin held her but his feet also slipped and both fall on ground. Kavin on top nd Purvi on bottom . Firstly they lost in each other.

BG:::MUSIC::::::

Tu hi hai Aashiqui

tu hi awaargi

tu hi hai zindagi

tu hi judaa

Tu ibtedaa meri

tu hi intehaa meri

tu hi mera jahaan

Tu hi judaa

After 5 mins kavin shout in pain.

Kavin : aaaaahhhhhh...

both came out of their world.

purvi : sir...kkkkya hua... Aap thik h na...

kavin: Haan vo pata nhi waist mai pain Ho raha h...

Purvi: sir... Aap side Ho Jao fir mai uth kar aapko help karongi...

kavin : ok...

kavin move aside and again screamed in Purvi helping him to stand up but in pain kavin hugged Purvi and Purvi said " sir ye aaap kya kar Rahe h...

kavin : sorry vo galati se hogaya...

purvi : it's ok...

After 10 mins.

Kavin stand. Now Kavin put his hand on Purvi shoulder nd Purvi on kavin shoulder its looks like kavin is hugging Purvi. After 10 mins they reached FL.

dr. Saluke : are kavin Kya hua tum he...

Purvi : sir vo kavin sir gir Gaye aur unhe waist mai pain Ho raha h...

: OMG...!

Than take a chair nd make kavin to sit. Than he applied medicine nd than bandaged it. Nd gave him painkiller nd told him to take rest.

: Purvi tum yahi kavin ke paas raho mai ye report acp ko deke aata Hun...

Purvi : okay sir...

than he left from here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kasa laga...of course bakwas na...yaar jldi-jldi mai likh diya...mai ise continue karo...batana zaror...

KaVi fans abh toh aap Khush Ho na...

sorry to all ye chap Mene mere mob mai type karke post kiya h na toh spells mistake Zyada hua hoga na sorry...

.

.

.

.

.

-YOURS

-DaYu/CD


	2. Chapter 2

**KARO YA MARO….!**

 **Thanxxx to : Tara Kapoor , Harshit Shetty , anjali99 ,Divyaa26 , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , Asfa , Guest , Afifa , aftab , aash vin , sheidi dareya , luv duo nd purvi , Ananyaa bhradwaj , rapunzel 313 , Levisha , Srushti , KAVINSANJANA , kavikukki , ammunikki , gorgeous purvi , Princesspriya**

IN CID BUREUA :

Saluke gave the report to ACP. After some minutes ACP asked.

ACP : saluke ye kavin aur purvi kaha h…..

(saluke told the whole story)

ACP : abhi kasa h kavin….

Saluke : thik h bas kamar (waist ) mai todasa pain h….

ACP : use bolo ghar chale jaye….

Saluke : vo chalne ki halat mai nhi…

ACP : purvi ko bolo use chod de….

Saluke : thik h…..vase ye shreya aur tarika kaha h…

ACP : vo daya aur abhijeet ne chori kari aur ab gayab h…aur phone bhi nhi utha rahe the aur ab switch aaraha h…..toh dono ro-ro ke halat kharab karli isiliye mene unhe ghar bhej diya….

Saluke : whattt….! Daya aur abhijeet gayab h….par kyu…kase…kab….

ACP : dekh….ab toh mera dimaag mat chat jab mujhe pata chalega na toh mai tuhje bata dunga thik h….

Saluke : ok..

Saluke left.

After sometimes.

ACP : Damn it! ( than put the phone on his ear after a second he put off) (in loud voice nd also in anger) switch off…switch off jab dekho switch off h iska phone….samjh nhi aata ye abhijeet jake baitha kaha h….

Sachin : Daya sir ka bhi phone band (off) aaraha h…..aur sir harani ki baat toh ye h…sir inka phone subhah se band aaraha h…

Jaywanti : sir…daya sir aur abhijeet sir ne aapna phone kbhi band nhi kiya…..bohot tension horahi h…..sir kahi kuch (cutted by ACP)

ACP : kuch nhi hua un dono ko…kbhi kuch hota h un dono ko…..are agar asi koi baat hoti toh message bhej sakte the…..magar nhi…dekho jase-jase time jaa raha h na vase-vase mera dimaag kharab hote jaa raha h…..

Jaywanti : sir pata nhi asa kyu lag raha h….ki kuch toh asa h…jiske chalet unke phone nhi lag raha h….

Sachin : ye bhi toh ho sakta h….vo phone karne ke koshish kar rahe ho par kisi karand (any reason ) unka phone nhi lag raha ho….

ACP looked at sachin. Just than freedy come.

Freedy : sir…..(open the door) said to other man " aayiye"

Two man came with a big box.

Freedy : sir ye bureau ke bahar…rakha hua tha…kisi ne bina naam bataye reception pe phone kiya aur is coffin ke bare mai bataya…..

Jaywanti : sir bureau mai coffin firse….

ACP : sachin kholo ise…..

Just than freedy and sachin is about to touch it but suddenly ACP said.

ACP : nhi-nhi…nhi(trio looked at ACP ) explosive device lekar check karo phele…..dubara risk nhi….

Sachin goes to his desk and came with the device and checking the box. Sachin move his head in no.(left&right)

ACP : kholo..

Sachin open the box.

ACP : ( in shock) oh..

A dead body of a man in the box.

Sachin : ab ye kon h…

ACP : ye dekho ( while showing his the head of the dead body by his index finger) goli bilkul point black range se mari h…..point black range…(ACP saw a paper which is lying on dead body waist ) ye kya h…..

In the paper :

 **MUJHE DAYA AUR ABHIJEET NE MARA HAI**

ACP : (reading the paper) mujhe daya aur abhijeet ne mara h…

Everyone got a shock.

Jaywanti : sir ye kase ho sakta….

Sachin : haan sir ye toh bilkul galat h….ye toh ho hi nhi sakta…..

Freedy : mazak (joke) kiya hoga kisi ne….abhijeet sir aur daya sir kisi ka khoon nhi kar sakte….

ACP : pata lagao…kon h ye aadmi…aur ek aur baat abhijeet aur daya ka phone surveillance pe daal do…..track karo….dekho unke phone ka aakhri location kya tha…

KAVI SIDE:

Purvi : sir chaliye mai aapko ghar chod deti hun….

Kavin : par kyu…..

Purvi : ACP sir ne bola h….

Kavin : accha thik h….

Purvi gave his hand to kavin and make him to stand. After some hour they reached kavin home. Than both get down from car. Purvi put his hand kavin shoulder and kavin put both his hand on purvi's shoulder its look like kavin is hugging purvi. They reached to the main door.

Purvi : sir ghar ki chabi(key ) kaha h….

Kavin : vo meri pocket mai h…

Purvi : konsi wali….

Kavin : left wali mai….

Purvi : ok..

Than purvi open the door and make kavin to sit on sofa. She goes to kitchen and bring some water for kavin.

Purvi : sir…

Kavin : are purvi iski kya zarurt thi ( he drank the water) ab tumhe bureau jana chahiye nhi toh ACP sir daatenge….

Purvi : haan sir…hmm…bye..

Kavin : bye..

DAYA & ABHIJEET SIDE :

In a room daya and abhijeet is trying to unlock the locker room door. They wore black t-shirt and a black pant or jeans and a black mask on their face. Daya is trying to unlock the door.

Abhijeet : kya din aagaye…. CID wale hokar bhi chori karni pad rahi h (daya looked at abhijeet ) agar pakde gaye toh sari zindagi chor ka thapa lag jayega….

Just then locker room gate got unlock. Firstly both looked at eachother and secondly looked at the door. Daya open the door. Both moved inside the room. Both turn on their torch and start searching for a locker. Just than abhijeet find it. And than locker device said " Aapni pehechan ke liye…kripiya aapne anghute(thumb) se start button dabaye(press) code ki suraksha (safety) ke liye ye command paanch(five) baar dohoraya (repeat) jayega…pehechan galat nikal ne par iski security alarm bajni shuru hojayegi"

Daya : ise phele ye ki ye security alarm baje….ye box ko leke nikal na hoga iske alava koi raasta nhi….

Just than the computer device start again and giving the same command. Both looked at eachother for second.

Abhijeet : daya….time nhi h gas cutter se kaat dete h…..

Daya : thik h…

Abhijeet open his backpack and search for a gas cutter and give it to daya. Daya cuts the lock and put off the locker door aside. Suddenly security alarm starts. Daya bring the box in his hand.

Abhijeet : is taraf se log aarahe h…..diwal(wall) todke nikal jaate h…

They break the wall by some bombs or devices.

 **-YOURS**

 **Dayu/CD**


End file.
